


The Shadows Behind

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip returns to the Waverider.





	The Shadows Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from but I had to write it.
> 
> This is not a happy fic and has the death of a major character.

Rip left the Waverider very aware where his equipment had disappeared to. Ava was not happy about letting the Legends loose and not holding back in her disappointment in him for allowing this. Finally he managed to get away from her and headed to his office. Shutting the door and setting the privacy he dropped onto the couch in relief. His headache was getting to the nearly unmanageable stage. Opening the small cupboard beside the couch he pulled out the medi-pen and injected himself quickly. 

He could tell that it wouldn’t be much longer before the medicine would stop working and it would be time to face his fate.

He knew if he told anyone they’d waste their time trying to find a cure that didn’t exist. Rip had already exhausted every avenue especially as by the time he’d actually realised he was ill it was too late.

Rip leaned back letting the drug burn through his veins, his headache abated for the moment giving him the strength he needed back in order to finish the working day. 

He had a lot to do before he succumbed to Druce’s revenge.

*********************************************

The bottle of beer appeared in front of her making Sara smile up at the man who dropped into the seat across from her.

“Gideon given up on cutting you off?” she asked.

Mick shrugged, “We came to an agreement.”

Taking a long drink Sara relaxed back. Only she and Mick were currently awake so she didn’t have to worry about an experiment going wrong or an argument taking over her peaceful night. They’d dealt with the last anachronism with ease in a way not even the Time Bureau could complain about which meant Gideon’s sudden announcement that a portal was opening in the bridge was annoying as hell. Slamming her bottle down she turned ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind at their intrusion stalling when she saw Ava Sharpe half-helping, half-carrying Rip onto the ship.

Sara stared in horror at their former leader. 

He’d always been slim, when he was evil and constantly wearing black Sara had an urge to feed him pizza, but now he was practically skeletal, his skin gray and eyes sunken.

Mick quickly caught the man who was barely managing to stay upright.

“It’s Hallicon,” Rip whispered to Mick, “I need Gideon.”

Sara frowned at the look on Mick’s face.

“I’ll have to carry you,” Mick stated not waiting for Rip to agree simply lifting the man as though he was nothing more than a small child leaving the bridge without a word.

“What happened to him?” Sara demanded of the other woman.

Ava shook her head, “I don’t know. I found him barely conscious in his office. He demanded I bring him here.”

“And you agreed?”

“He told me he’d come himself even if he had to crawl,” Ava replied, annoyance in her voice, “I thought it best to bring him.”

Sara frowned, “That man doesn’t know how to look after himself.”

Ava nodded in agreement and followed her off the bridge.

 

Mick rested Rip gently onto the med-chair, placing the cuff on him.

“I need to talk to Gideon,” Rip said, his breathing laboured, “You know what to...”

“Yeah,” Mick grimaced, “I didn’t know they’d done that to you. I’m sorry.”

“Druce got the last laugh,” Rip replied softly, “I need to do it before they get here.”

“Then hurry up,” Mick told him.

Rip forced out, “Gideon, Imperial. Vine.”

A small section of the wall opened beside the screens, Mick took out a black box with a long wire that fed back into the system and several sharp needles on the bottom.

“Gideon will know what to do once it’s over,” Rip whispered, “Thank you, Mick. Look after them.”

Taking Rip’s hand in one of his Mick slammed the needles into his neck, Rip’s body stiffened before his eyes closed. Sara and Ava arriving just as he went under.

“What did you do?” Ava demanded angrily.

Mick looked up at her, his hand still holding Rip’s, “What he asked me to.”

“You know what this is,” Sara said softly, “Don’t you?”

Placing Rip’s hand down Mick moved to her, “The Time Master’s poisoned him.”

Sara stared, “How?”

“Guessing during his training he was implanted with a Hallicon bead,” Mick explained, “A signal from the Vanishing Point would have kept it whole but when they were gone it broke down.”

Ava frowned, “How long would this have taken?”

Mick shrugged, “He’s probably been sick for years now.”

“You stupid...” Sara breathed sadly, shaking herself she motioned to the box on Rip’s neck, “What is that thing doing to him?”

“Letting him talk to Gideon for the last time.”

 

“Why did you never tell me?” Gideon whispered reaching out to touch his cheek when Rip stood before her inside his mind once more.

Rip shook his head, “It was too late to. There was nothing you could do, Gideon and I didn’t want you to spend all your time trying to find a cure that doesn’t exist.”

“How long have you known?” Gideon asked sadness filling her voice.

“About six months after I left I started getting headaches,” Rip explained, “I just thought I was working a bit too much since I didn’t have you to keep me in line. It was only when the seizures started I realised what was wrong and by then....”

“There has to be something,” Gideon whispered.

Rip wrapped his arms around her, “There isn’t. I’ve checked everywhere, Gideon. I have some contacts who are experts in this field and they gave me something that held it off, hiding the symptoms but I’m at the end of the line.”

“Captain,” she whispered.

Rip continued to hold her, “I came here so when I’m gone you’ll be able to continue with the team.”

“Is that all?” Gideon asked looking at him with wide eyes.

Shaking his head he confessed, “I wanted to be with you when I died. I didn’t want to be alone anymore, Gideon. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Gideon told him.

He took a shaky breath, “You know my wishes, Gideon.”

“I do, Captain,” she assured him.

Pulling her close Rip held her tightly, “I love you, Gideon. You have kept me steady for all these years and I’m sorry I left you. Take care of them for me.”

There was a gentle brush of his lips against hers before he was gone.

 

Sara spun when Rip flatlined before everything shut down leaving them in emergency lighting.

“Gideon?” she called, confused when Mick held up his hand.

“Give her a minute,” he told them.

They stood in near darkness for several moments before everything came back on.

“I have entered the co-ordinates for the Refuge and alerted Mary Xavier of the situation,” Gideon stated, her normally cheerful voice dull and devoid of emotion.

“I need to tell the Bureau,” Ava whispered.

The doors shut before she could step through them and the woman spun to Sara and Mick who looked as confused as she was.

“Captain Hunter’s wishes are for his funeral to take place with only yourself, Agent Sharpe and the Legends in addition to his mother,” Gideon explained, “You will respect that.”

Ava stared at them before she nodded, “If that’s what he wanted.”

Sara took a breath, “Gideon, can you rouse everyone and have them go to the galley. I’ll let them know what’s going on. Agent Sharpe, if you want to freshen up you can use Rip’s old room.”

Walking out Sara headed to her room, locked the door and dropped onto the bed sobbing broken-hearted at the loss of her friend. She let herself grieve for a few minutes before pulling herself together and washing her face readying herself to face the crew.

*********************************************

Mary Xavier was standing waiting for them dressed all in black. Sara allowed the woman to hug her tightly.

“I’m so sorry we’re meeting again like this,” Sara told her before turning to the woman at her side, “Agent Ava Sharpe, this is Mary Xavier Rip’s mother.”

“Agent Sharpe,” Mary greeted her very softly, “Michael spoke of you when he last visited.”

Ava looked a little confused but she nodded not sure what to say.

“Everything is ready,” Mary spoke before Ava had to think of anything, “He’ll be with Miranda and Jonas once more.”

Sara turned as the hastily made coffin was brought out carried by Mick, Ray, Martin and Jax the four who knew him best while Nate and Amaya walked behind it respectfully. Mary motioned them to follow her towards the back of the house.

Sara turned to Ava and motioned as they began to walk, “Questions you have, quickly.”

“Michael?” Ava asked.

“Rip’s real name,” Sara replied, “He had to change it to be a Time Master.”

Ava nodded before asking, “Miranda and Jonas?”

Sara let out a long sigh, “Rip’s wife and son.”

“I never knew,” Ava whispered sadly as they turned the corner to see Mary directing the others.

“He never told you why he brought the team together?” Sara asked confused.

Ava shook her head.

“You can get the full story after,” Sara told her, “Right now, we have other things to do.”

 

Mary moved her son’s friends into the house where she had set out food and some drinks for them.

“I need to speak to Gideon,” Mary said when Sara came to her.

The young woman nodded, “Of course. She’ll be grateful to talk with you.”

“Have some cake,” Mary told Sara squeezing her hand, “It was Michael’s favourite.”

Leaving them Mary walked towards the Waverider, her son’s home for so many years and slowly walked up the ramp before heading to the bridge.

“Gideon,” she called.

“I am here,” Gideon replied.

She gently rested her hand on the bulkhead, “Michael left something with me for you.”

“I am unsure what he could have left for me,” Gideon replied.

Mary pulled out a small crystal disc and slid it into the control panel, “This is all he could leave.” The lights around her dimmed and Mary smiled, “He left you a piece of him.”

“Thank you for this,” Gideon’s voice was soft.

“Michael had very few people in his life he loved,” Mary told her, “Miranda, Jonas and you were the most important people in his life. He wanted to be able to remain with you some way.”

*********************************************

The team, plus one Time Agent, walked onto the ship slowly all exhausted by the day. They each headed to their own room, Ava offered Rip’s old room again while Sara headed up to the study.

“What’s this?” she asked finding an envelope on the table with her name written on it in neat script.

“Mary Xavier left it for you,” Gideon replied, “It is from Captain Hunter.”

Sara let out a soft breath, she poured herself a large drink before sitting and ripping open the envelope.

 

_Dear Sara,_

_I know you are more than likely extremely angry at me right now but I wanted you to understand why I did what I did._

_Six months after I left the Waverider I began to get headaches but I shrugged them off as being overtired. When I realised what was wrong I reached out to every person I knew who could help me but it was too late._

_I knew if you were around me once the Time Bureau synced with you in the timeline then you would pick up on the fact I was sick quickly. So I disbanded the team, I made you angry and I set it up to encourage you to steal the Waverider. Gideon was shut down because I knew she wouldn’t let me work. I hope she forgives me and I hope you do too._

_The Waverider is now yours completely. Gideon will be able to provide you with information and access you never had before now I’m no longer here. However I have one small request and I hope you consider it without dismissing it out of hand._

_Work with the Bureau. Train them because this team, your team are the best in their fields and my original plan was to integrate them together._

_I am sorry._

_For everything._

_Look after the team, look after yourself and please look after Gideon._

_You are incredible, Sara._

_You all are._

_You’re the Legends you promised me you would be._

_Your friend,_

_Rip Hunter._


End file.
